Au Revoir
by rururei
Summary: Sejak masih menjadi gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun, Petra harus selalu menunggu dan menunggu untuk bisa bertemu dengan sosok beriris hitam sepekat malam itu. Ketika akhirnya mereka kembali dipertemukan, apakah Rivaille akan mengenalinya?


**Au Revoir ~ 'Till We See Each Other Again**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Iyasama Hajime**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film "Time Traveller's Wife" yang diadaptasi dari novel berjudul sama karya Audrey Niffenegger; setting waktu dan tempat berbeda; alur sedikit berbeda. Semua kalimat hanya milik saya.**

**Warning: OOC, alur maju mundur (perhatikan tempat dan tahunnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kebun Anggur ****Lembah Rhine**** –1997**

Gadis kecil itu berlari dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Sepatu putihnya seperti melayang di atas rumput musim semi yang hijau. Gaun merah berenda membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang tampak bersemangat. Sesekali angin bertiup menggerakkan rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Sebuah jepit warna merah terselip di sana, berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Gadis itu terus berlari melewati hamparan kebun anggur dengan tangan kanan menjinjing sebuah keranjang kecil. Dia menghirup udara harum musim semi dalam-dalam. Bibir mungilnya kembali tersenyum. Entah kenapa sejak bangun tadi pagi dia merasa bahagia, seolah-olah hal yang baik akan segera terjadi.

Dan dia percaya hal baik itu memang akan terjadi.

Gadis tujuh tahun itu berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari deretan pohon-pohon anggur. Tanah datar itu diselimuti rumput hijau yang cukup tebal. Dia bisa mencium harum rerumputan itu begitu dia berhenti berlari dan meletakkan keranjangnya di atas tanah. Gadis itu berlutut, mengeluarkan selembar kain bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna merah dan putih yang saling bersilangan dan kemudian menggelarnya di atas rumput.

Sambil mengeluarkan dan menyusun isi keranjangnya di atas kain yang digelarnya, gadis kecil itu tidak juga berhenti mengerling ke satu titik yang tidak jauh dari sana: sebuah semak-semak lebat yang terdiri dari tumbuhan-entah-apa, dia tidak pernah tahu namanya. Di dekat semak-semak itu tergeletak sepasang baju yang dilipat rapi, teronggok begitu saja di atas rumput, seakan-akan benda itu memang sudah lama ada di sana.

Dia duduk di atas tikar dengan tenang sambil memeluk lututnya. Iris coklatnya hampir tidak berkedip menatap ke arah semak-semak. Perasaan bahagia dan keyakinan akan datangnya hal baik yang diyakininya sejak membuka jendela kamarnya tadi pagi terus mendorongnya untuk duduk diam di sana. Dengan alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dia benar-benar yakin bahwa kali ini _dia _akan datang.

Terdengar bunyi gemerisik dari arah semak-semak itu.

Si gadis mungil menahan napas dan berdiri dengan tangan mengepal di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh mungilnya. Dia –menunggu, tapi tak urung kaki kecilnya melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit. Hampir saja dia terlonjak ke belakang ketika sebuah tangan terulur dari balik semak-semak, meraih pakaian yang tergeletak di dekat sana.

Mata kecilnya terus mengawasi –dan menunggu.

Semak-semak itu bergerak lagi, menimbulkan bunyi lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Dari balik dedaunan yang rimbun itu, satu sosok muncul dengan tangan sibuk menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang tersangkut di rambutnya. Dia memakai sweater hijau tua yang tampak lusuh dan celana hitam yang sudah kusam. Pakaian itu diambil si gadis cilik dari gudang di belakang rumah –pakaian milik ayahnya yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

Sosok itu kini berdiri tegak. Iris obsidiannya menatap gadis mungil yang tersenyum di depannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada tampak berantakan.

"_B__onne journée (1), _Petra."

Petra mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Rivaille," sahutnya, "Kau lama sekali."

Rivaille berjalan mendekat dan mengacak rambut coklat gadis cilik itu. Petra mulai meneliti keseluruhan sosoknya dengan mata cerahnya yang cerdas. Sweater lusuh ayahnya tampak lebih pas ukurannya sekarang, padahal terakhir kali Petra ingat ukurannya terlalu besar untuk Rivaille.

"Kau datang dari mana? Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk duduk di atas tikar. Dia meraih sebutir apel merah dan menggigitnya sambil melirik Petra kecil yang mengikutinya untuk duduk di atas kain merah-putih itu.

"Ah –kau membawa _croissant (2)_." Jari panjang Rivaille bergerak meraih sebuah roti berbentuk melingkar dan menggigitnya juga, "Kau pasti mengambilnya diam-diam dari lemari ibumu."

"Kau tampak lebih tua." Mata Petra menyipit curiga, menelisik wajah Rivaille, "Berapa usiamu?"

"Coba tebak." Rivaille menggigit lagi _croissantnya, "_Hmm– Ini lezat sekali."

"Aku tidak suka main tebak-tebakan."

Petra memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat. Rivaille tergelak.

"Wajahmu kalau sedang marah tetap sama konyolnya."

Alih-alih membahas kembali tentang pertanyaan gadis kecil itu, Rivaille memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bercerita tentang _Palas Garnier, _sebuah rumah opera yang megah di _Avenue de l'Opera. __Segera saja Petra kecil terhipnotis dan memandang Rivaille dengan mata safirnya yang berbinar-binar. Dia merasa hampir bisa melihat tempat itu dengan jelas: pilar-pilar marmer dengan gambar dewa-dewi Yunani yang indah; __Grand Staircase –_anak tangga setinggi 45 meter dari marmer berwarna dengan lukisan di langit-langit dan patung wanita memegang buket di kaki tangga; serta –oh, _Grand Foyer _yang mengingatkannya pada istana Versailles. Rivaille menceritakannya dengan rinci: mozaik warna-warni, cermin-cermin berukir, _chandelier_ mewah yang tergantung di sepanjang eternit dan lukisan di atap tentang sejarah musik. Petra hampir ternganga ketika mendengar tentang _Grand Chandelier _yang disepuh perunggu dan taburan kristal tergantung anggun di tengah ruangan.

"Jangan lewatkan bagian utamanya, Petra," kata Rivaille, "Auditorium."

Rivaille berhenti sejenak untuk meraih _croissant _keduanya.

"Ruangan itu berbentuk tapal kuda –ya, Italia sekali. Seluruhnya disapu warna merah dan emas, sungguh megah dan klasik. Langit-langitnya bercerita tentang kisah para komposer musik. Kita bisa menonton pertunjukan musik klasik di sana –dan juga, balet."

Mata Petra mengerjap.

"Balet?"

Dia segera beralih membayangkan hal lain: kaki-kaki berjinjit, sepatu merah muda yang indah dan elegan, lekukan tubuh yang lentur, tangan-tangan yang bergerak halus dan juga kisah _Swan Lake._

"Kau suka balet?"

Rivaille mengulum senyum sementara Petra menatapnya penasaran. Gadis kecil itu sudah berlatih balet sejak usia enam tahun.

"Apakah aku akan menjadi penari balet?"

Rivaille tertawa. Selain cerdas, anak di depannya itu selalu bicara dengan terus terang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal semacam itu, Petra."

"Tapi kau _pasti _tahu, kan?"

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?" Petra mulai mengguncang-guncang lengan Rivaille, "Itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Katakan saja."

Mereka menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk berdebat tentang hal itu, sebelum akhirnya Rivaille bangkit dan menatap ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Petra menyusulnya berdiri dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Rivaille menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," sahutnya, "Aku harus pergi."

Dia mengacak pelan rambut coklat si gadis kecil.

"Kapan kau datang lagi?"

Petra tahu pertanyaan itu tidak berguna karena tidak seorang pun tahu jawabannya, tapi toh dia selalu menanyakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Rivaille menggeleng, "Tapi aku pasti datang lagi."

Petra menatap ke dalam iris hitam pekat yang terlihat jujur itu. Matahari menghilang pelan-pelan, angin bertiup pelan dan meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian di tengah tanah lapang dengan sepotong sweater dan celana linen teronggok di depannya.

.

.

.

**Paris –1988**

Hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah lantai beton yang dingin di bawah punggungnya. Dia mengerjap sekali dua kali sebelum bangkit dan memandang sekeliling.

"Sial," dia mengeluh pelan.

Seingatnya, dia sedang tenggelam di antara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan universitas. Sekarang dia harus berada lagi di tempat lain –walaupun setelah menganalisa, dia tahu tempat ini tidak asing. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya segera adalah hal mendesak seperti biasa: mencari pakaian –tidak peduli itu dengan cara apa, bahkan jika perlu cara yang terburuk sekalipun.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan setelah berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kemeja usang berwarna abu-abu, celana kain hitam dan coat coklat tua. Tambahkan juga sebuah sepatu yang tidak perlu diceritakan asal muasalnya. Dia berjalan sambil sambil mengawasi sekeliling, mengira-ira sekarang tahun berapa dan untuk apa dia ada di sini. Cuaca cukup panas, barangkali sekarang bulan Juni atau Juli.

"Ah."

Dia melihat sebuah jam besar di salah satu ujung dan segera sadar bahwa dia berada dekat dengan _Gare de Lyon_ _(3)_. Ada yang menuntunnya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam stasiun, melewati kerumunan orang-orang, melewati Le Train Bleu yang dipenuhi orang yang ingin makan siang, dan terus ke dalam.

Matanya mencari-cari. Pasti ada sesuatu di sini, sesuatu yang menariknya untuk datang. Seketika tenggorokannya tercekat dan dadanya bergemuruh. Iris hitamnya terpaku pada sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia sempat kehilangan diri sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya yang goyah ke bangku itu.

Sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya sedang berbincang sambil sesekali tersenyum. Si pria mengenakan jas hitam _cravat _putih di dalamnya. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah koper hitam. Sementara itu wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang duduk di sampingnya memakai baju layer merah marun dan celana linen hitam.

"Maaf," dia berkata dengan suara lirih yang agak parau. Ketika dua pasang mata itu berpaling ke arahnya, dadanya bergemuruh lebih keras.

"Bolehkan saya duduk di sini?"

"Oh, silakan."

Sang pria berjas hitam tersenyum lalu begeser ke arah istrinya sambil memindahkan koper hitamnya ke lantai. Dia duduk di samping pria itu dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua pahanya yang terasa lemas.

"Hendak bepergian?"

Sang pria menatapnya ramah, sekali lagi membuatnya terperangkap dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

"Ya –a," jawabnya, "Ke selatan."

Sang pria menyahut bahwa tujuan mereka sama. Dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan pantas selain kata "ah" yang kaku. Lalu jeda agak panjang menguasai mereka. Sepasang suami istri itu kembali berbincang tentang beberapa hal seperti musim panas yang terasa lebih kering dan kemungkinan tentang anak mereka yang sekarang sedang menangis di rumah.

"Mr Brigette..."

Pria itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Anda tahu nama saya?"

"Ah," dia menyadari kebodohannya sendiri, "Saya –saya pernah membaca artikel Anda. Anda wartawan yang hebat."

"Benarkah?"

Mata pria itu berbinar. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, apalagi ketika wanita di samping pria itu ikut menatapnya sambil tersenyum pula.

"Jangan terlalu memujinya, Nak," wanita itu berkata dengan suaranya yang halus dan merdu. Dia membayangkan bagaimana seandainya suara itu menyanyikan _au clair de la lune (4) _untuknya. "Nanti dia jadi besar kepala."

Lalu sepasang suami istri itu tertawa.

"Tapi Mr Brigette memang hebat," dia bangkit berdiri, "Dan memiliki istri yang cantik."

Kali ini wajah wanita itu bersemu merah.

"Saya rasa saya harus permisi dulu."

Gemuruh di dadanya akan jadi terlalu menyakitkan jika dia terus bertahan duduk di sana.

"Ah," Mrs Brigette menahannya sebentar, "Dan siapa nama Anda, anak muda?"

Dengan nanar, dia menatap mereka, menahan matanya yang panas agar tidak menangis. Lalu dengan suara bergetar dia menjawab.

"Rivaille –nama saya Rivaille. Saya kuliah di Sorbonne."

"Kebetulan sekali," Mrs Brigette tersenyum ceria, "Anak kami juga bernama Rivaille. Usianya baru satu tahun. Dia baru saja belajar berjalan."

"Benar juga," Mr Brigette mengamati wajah Rivaille, "Matanya hitam pekat seperti mata Anda."

"Ah," Rivaille berusaha tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki orang tua seperti Anda berdua."

"Semoga dia menjadi anak yang cerdas seperti Anda juga," Mrs Brigette menatapnya tulus, "Dan kuliah di Sorbonne."

Rivaille akhirnya pergi juga –sekalipun dia tidak ingin pergi. Dia juga ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu –sekalipun dia tahu dia tidak bisa mencegah apa yang sudah ditentukan takdir. Maka yang bisa dilakukannya kemudian hanyalah bersembunyi di balik pilar, menatap kedua orang itu diam-diam sampai mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu kereta –kereta yang tidak pernah sampai di tempat tujuannya _(5)._

.

.

.

**Kebun Anggur ****Lembah Rhine**** –2000**

"Kenapa tidak membawakanku _creme brulee (6)?_"

Rivaille menatap botol limun dan beberapa butir apel di atas tikar. Petra mendesis kesal.

"Kau pikir tidak sulit untukku menyembunyikan makanan setiap hari untuk dibawa ke sini?" tanyanya retoris, "Dan kau _tidak datang _setiap hari."

Untuk hal yang satu itu, Rivaille tidak lagi bisa mendebat gadis mungil di depannya. Seperti biasa, setelah mendengarkan Petra bercerita tentang nilai sempurnanya untuk proyek pelajaran sains, Rivaille bercerita lagi tentang tempat-tempat lain –sepenuhnya bersyukur karena Petra tidak lagi bertanya padanya tentang balet. Dia bercerita tentang teluk dan kastil di Marseille serta tentang bagaimana dia senang pergi ke Montmartre. Petra membayangkan musik ceria dari akordion dan para pelukis yang bisa melukis wajahnya menjadi lebih cantik. Kemudian dia bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar kisah kincir terakhir di Paris –Moulin de la Galette, yang dulu digunakan untuk mengikat jenazah keluarga Debray setelah kalah dalam perebutan kincir itu dengan orang Rusia.

"Nah, Petra," Rivaille menghabiskan gigitan apel terakhirnya, "Kau ingin pergi ke Montmartre?"

Petra mengangguk mantap.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah besar."

"Pastikan kau pergi ke Kafe Amélie," sahut Rivaille, "_Creme brulee _mereka yang terbaik."

Dan Petra mengingat hal itu baik-baik, segera berkata di dalam otaknya untuk menuliskan semua cerita Rivaille di dalam buku hariannya ketika pulang nanti.

.

.

.

**Paris –2018**

Langit-langit berwarna putih. Sebuah lampu kristal yang tidak terlalu besar tergantung di tengah ruangan. Dia menoleh ke kiri, melihat sebuah lukisan sekawanan kuda yang tengah berlari di lembah hijau dengan latar belakang langit biru yang cerah. Segera setelah melihatnya, Rivaille bisa mengenali tempat ini dengan baik.

Hawa dingin menggigit sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil. Dia ingat sekarang musim dingin. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing, dia bangkit dan berjalan ke dalam kamar. Dibukanya lemari kayu besar di sudut ruangan. Dia meraih pakaian dan bergegas memakainya.

Rivaille memeriksa seisi ruangan, tapi tidak ada siapapun.

Kakinya melangkah keluar, samar-samar mencium harum _cassoulet (7) _yang lezat dari ruang makan. Bayangan tentang sosis, kacang putih, dan kuah yang kental membuatnya jadi lapar. Memakannya hangat-hangat di depan perapian adalah pilihan terbaik.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat sesosok perempuan memakai baju hangat berwarna merah marun sedang sibuk menyiapkan meja makan. Surai coklatnya yang panjang diikat rapi memakai tali berwarna merah pula –warna favoritnya.

"Selamat malam."

Perempuan itu hampir terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Rivaille," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm." Rivaille menyandarkan dagunya di bahu perempuan itu. "Apakah aku pergi terlalu lama?"

"Tidak juga," jawab perempuan itu, "Hanya seharian. Ke mana kau kali ini?"

Rivaille tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?"

Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang. Iris safirnya membulat penasaran.

"Aku bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, "Ketika aku membawa _croissant? _Ah, tidak. Sepertinya waktu itu kau lebih muda dibanding sekarang."

"Memang bukan," bisik Rivaille, "Ketika kau cemburu pada _istriku_."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

**Kebun Anggur ****Lembah Rhine**** –2003**

Musim dingin, menjelang Natal.

Hamparan tanah lapang yang biasanya seperti tampak seperti karpet hijau muda kini berubah seluruhnya menjadi putih. Hari ini matahari baru mau menunjukkan diri, membuat sekawanan anak-anak sibuk bermain lempar bola salju dan sebagian yang lain membuat boneka salju sambil tertawa-tawa. Rumah-rumah mulai semarak dengan lampu hias Natal. Pintu-pintu dihiasi dengan _wreath (8) _yang indah, melingkar dengan bermacam-macam warna.

Petra baru saja selesai membantu Ibunya memasang bola-bola kristal, lonceng dan pernak-pernik lain di pohon Natal keluarga mereka yang besar. Gadis tiga belas tahun itu segera meraih syal putih dan sepatu bootnya lalu berlari melesat ke luar, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlarian di atas salju tebal.

Dia berlari melewati hamparan salju putih sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya. Beberapa kali dia hampir terjatuh karena tidak melihat ada batu atau tunggul kayu. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah dan membungkuk memegangi lututnya.

"Kau terlambat."

Petra segera menegakkan punggungnya begitu dia mendengar suara berat itu. Rivaille tersenyum di depannya, kali ini memakai mantel tebal berwarna hitam di luar sweater hijaunya yang lusuh. Sebuah sepatu boot membungkus kakinya. Untunglah Petra bisa menemukan kedua benda itu di gudang ketika musim dingin baru saja tiba, jadi Rivaille tidak kedinginan sekarang.

"Kau datang." Petra tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Dan kau tua sekali, seperti paman di sebelah rumahku."

"Hei." Rivaille tidak terima. "Aku baru tiga puluh satu."

Petra tertawa dan kemudian mengusulkan untuk membuat boneka salju karena dia belum membuat satu pun sejak musim dingin tiba. Rivaille setuju, mulai berjongkok dan meraup salju di sekitarnya.

"Apakah rasanya sakit?"

Petra bertanya dan menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Rivaille menoleh.

"Ketika kau datang ke sini."

Rivaille berhenti menambahkan salju pada bola salju pertama mereka yang sudah cukup besar.

"Hmm– " dia menatap ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Rasanya seperti dihisap ke dalam pusaran air yang deras. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas –semuanya kabur. Agak sesak napas dan juga berputar-putar, tapi tidak terlalu sakit."

"Kau selalu tahu akan datang ke mana?"

"Tidak, Petra," Rivaille menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan, ke mana dan kenapa."

Petra menunduk lagi untuk meraup salju di dekat kakinya.

"Ketika kau datang ke stasiun dan melihat orang tuamu waktu itu– "

"Tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan," potong Rivaille pelan, "Mereka akan tetap naik ke atas kereta itu."

Dia menatap Petra dan menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu. Petra menoleh. Pipinya yang putih bersemu merah, kali ini bukan karena udara dingin.

"Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita ubah, Petra. Namanya takdir," dia berhenti sejenak, "Seperti pertemuan kita."

"Jadi– " Petra mendadak jadi agak gagap, "Ka-kapan kita akan bertemu, maksudku, aku dan kau–" Gadis itu terbatuk sebentar, "Maksudku –kau dan aku, benar-benar bertemu, bertemu yang betulan."

Rivaille menarik tangannya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Suatu hari nanti."

"Kapan?"

Petra mulai terlihat putus asa.

"Suatu hari."

Dan Rivaille kembali menambahkan salju pada badan boneka salju mereka. Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya boneka salju itu selesai juga. Petra berkeliling sejenak untuk mencari ranting dan batu. Sekarang boneka itu punya tangan dan mata.

"Nah," Petra melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya di leher boneka itu, "Namamu Rivaille."

Rivaille berpaling dan menatap gadis kecil yang sedang tertawa sendiri itu.

"Kenapa namanya sama denganku?" tanyanya tidak suka.

"Biar saja. Rivaille akan selalu di sini menunggumu."

Dia terdiam.

"Petra."

"Ya?"

Iris biru langit itu menatapnya.

"Barangkali aku tidak akan datang lagi."

Wajah Petra yang semula ceria berubah seketika. Senyumnya memudar pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana –bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

"Entahlah," Rivaille menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasakannya."

Petra mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Otak mudanya yang polos hanya bisa kalut memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang belum pasti –kapan mereka akan bertemu, apakah memang benar mereka akan bertemu, di mana mereka akan bertemu.

"Jangan menangis."

Rivaille bergerak maju dan meraih tubuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kita bertemu, kau akan mengenaliku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tentu saja," jawab Petra, "Bagaimana bisa tidak."

"Baguslah," sahut Rivaille, "Karena mungkin aku tidak."

Waktu itu Petra belum mengerti maksud Rivaille. Dia hanya memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat, kalau bisa dia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Nah, Petra– "

Petra menolak dan menarik tubuh Rivaille lagi ketika dia merasa Rivaille akan melepaskan diri. Biarkan sebentar lagi. Sebentar saja.

"Rivaille," katanya pelan. Dia ingin sekali bertanya sekalipun itu akan terdengar sangat konyol, "Apakah kau– Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Rivaille terdiam sebentar.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Seperti apa istrimu?"

Petra merasa tenggorokannya serak ketika menanyakan itu.

"Dia cantik."

Kemudian gadis itu tidak sanggup menanyakan apapun lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Rivaille erat-erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Tangannya terjatuh lemas ke sisi tubuhnya ketika dia merasa tidak ada apapun yang dia peluk selain udara musim dingin. Matanya menatap hampa pada ruang kosong di depannya –juga sweater hijau, celana hitam, mantel hitam dan sepatu boot yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas salju.

"_Au revoir, Petra..."_

Kali ini titik-titik air benar-benar jatuh dari matanya, menyadari penantiannya akan semakin lama.

.

.

.

**Montmartre, Paris –2010**

Dia berjalan menyusuri Rue Lepic yang ramai. Matahari musim semi di pertengahan bulan Maret begitu cerah, seperti membangunkan semua pepohonan dan kehidupan dari musim dingin yang gelap. Dia bisa menghirup udara segar yang wangi, membawa pengharapan baru seperti bunga-bunga matahari yang baru saja mekar.

Montmartre selalu ramai di musim apapun –apalagi musim semi yang cerah ketika banyak wisatawan datang untuk berlibur. Dia sendiri, sekalipun sudah sering mengunjungi Montmartre, rasanya tidak akan pernah bosan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, mengingat-ingat kunjungan terakhirnya ke Montmartre ketika dia singgah di Basilique du Sacré-Coeur. Meskipun dia selalu datang sendiri, kesenangannya tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun selama menyusuri basilika megah dan anggun yang dibangun dari batu travertine itu. Dia juga begitu menikmati waktunya saat duduk berlama-lama mendengarkan pemain biola di belakang basilika –sambil dilukis, seperti keinginannya dulu. Nyatanya dia memang terlihat lebih cantik di lukisan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah cafe yang didominasi warna merah di atap dan juga pintu-pintunya. Kursi-kursi merah di halaman dipenuhi pengunjung dengan warna rambut dan kulit yang berbeda-beda.

_Kafe Amélie._

Dia akan menunggu berapa jam pun untuk bisa makan di tempat itu. Maka tanpa ragu gadis bersurai coklat itu menuju ke sana, menunggu dengan sabar sambil memandang sekeliling. Dia sudah membayangkan betapa lezatnya _creme brulee _yang manis dan lembut.

Gadis itu baru saja selesai menyebutkan pesanannya pada seorang _waitress _ketika dia mendengar suara itu –suara yang begitu dikenalnya sampai dia bisa mendengarkannya hanya dengan memejamkan mata. Dia tidak segera menoleh, merasa lehernya kaku dan dadanya dipenuhi keraguan bahwa telinganya hanya salah dengar. Dia tidak ingin merasakan kekecewaan yang sama yang menghinggapinya setiap kali dia baru saja pulang menyusuri Montmartre selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Satu _creme brulee."_

Mendengar kalimat itu dia tidak menahan diri lagi untuk berpaling ke samping. Dengan iris coklat yang melebar dia terlonjak berdiri, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari kursi merah yang hanya terpaut satu meja dari tempatnya duduk.

_Dia –_

Rambut hitam lurusnya dipotong pendek, begitu rapi. Mantel hitam yang dipakai pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada mantel usang ayahnya yang dia ambil dari gudang –bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan matanya –oh, iris matanya berwarna hitam,sepekat malam, warna yang dia ingat dengan baik. Selain wajahnya yang lebih muda dibanding semua wajah yang dia rekam dalam ingatannya, gadis itu yakin bahwa itu memang _dia._

Dengan kaki tak sabar dia melangkah ke dekat meja itu, berhenti di depannya dengan canggung.

"Rivaille."

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk mengucapkan nama itu. Pemuda bermantel hitam di depannya mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya –menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

Mendadak paduan antara keterkejutan dan kebingungan menyelimutinya. Kenapa manik hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Tatapan yang sangat asing...

Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa..." Rivaille menutup bukunya, "Kita saling mengenal, Nona?"

Dunianya berputar sejenak. Otaknya berpikir cepat, mengalisa situasi. Dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang kalut dengan berbagai kemungkinan logis yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Kita pernah bertemu –tentu saja." Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tapi seingatku kau memang lebih tua dibanding sekarang saat pertama kali kau datang."

Wajah Rivaille tampak terkejut.

"Kau masih suka berjalan-jalan di Montmartre?" tanya gadis itu, "Dan masih suka makan _creme brulee _di sini."

"Anda –apa mungkin anda tahu kalau saya–"

"Ya," potong gadis itu cepat, "Seorang _time traveller."_

"Ah."

Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Rivaille ketika kening pemuda itu berkerut untuk mencoba berpikir. Barangkali dia menemui gadis ini ketika dia melompati waktu di usianya yang lebih tua dibanding sekarang.

"Dan... nama Anda?"

"Petra."

Gadis itu tersenyum, mata biru langitnya tampak berbinar.

"Namaku Petra," katanya, "Dan bolehkan aku duduk di sini? Aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita lagi –atau kali ini aku yang akan bercerita."

"Oh –silakan."

Rivaille menarik kursi di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu siapa atau dari mana gadis ini, tapi karena gadis itu jelas sudah pernah bertemu dengan dirinya di masa depan, pasti memang ada sesuatu. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke mana saja tanpa ada alasan.

Dan gadis di depannya ini pasti merupakan bagian dari takdirnya.

.

.

.

FIN~

_._

_._

_._

_Di versi film-nya, Henry akhirnya mati muda di hari ulang tahun putrinya karena tertembak saat dia menjelajah waktu. Meskipun begitu dia tetap mengunjungi Clare dan Alba –istri dan putrinya sampai istrinya berusia 60 tahun (kalau tidak salah). Jadi logikanya, sewaktu Henry menjelajah waktu dia menemui Clare di masa depan dan di masa lalu (waktu Clare masih kecil). Cuma di sini males aja mau membunuh Rivaille. Hehehe~ biar happy ending aja._

_._

_._

_._

_**Notes:**_

_(1) B__onne journée = selamat sore_

_(2) Croissant = roti khas Perancis yang berbentuk setengah melingkar; biasanya dimakan bersama teh atau capuccino_

_(3) Gare de Lyon = satu dari enam __stasiun kereta api__ besar di __Paris__, __Perancis__. Stasiun ini diberi nama setelah kota __Lyon__, sebuah perhentian bagi beberapa kereta jarak jauh, kebanyakan en route menuju selatan Perancis._

_(4) Au clair de la lune = semacam lagu nina bobo_

_(5) Pada __27 Juni__1988__, __sebuah kereta cepat menabrak__ sebuah kereta komuter, menewaskan 56 orang dan melukai 55 lainnya. Orang tua Rivaille meninggal dalam kecelakaan ini._

_(6) Creme brulee = dessert berupa kue manis dengan tekstur lembut; semacam custard; terbuat dari campuran vanila, susu dan buah-buahan yang dimasak di dalam oven_

_(7) Cassoulet = semacam kaserol, campuran antara kacang putih dan sosis yang dimasak bersama di dalam panci; semacam sup tetapi kuahnya lebih kental dan rasanya lebih berat_

_(8) Wreath = lingkaran dari berbagai ornamen seperti ranting, daun, bunga dan lain-lain; biasanya dipasang sebagai hiasan Natal_

_(__**Diambil**__**dari berbagai sumber. Kalau ada yang kurang tepat mohon dimaklumi, hehehe)**_


End file.
